


The First Time Scott Ryder got Fucked by Andromeda

by giantsequoia



Series: The First Time in Andromeda [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Mechanophilia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantsequoia/pseuds/giantsequoia
Summary: Exhausted by Heleus and the constant demands on him, Scott takes a solitary vacation on the far side of Eos. There he discovers a Remnant vault that wants to have sex with him, and does so. When it’s over, he’ll never be the same again.





	The First Time Scott Ryder got Fucked by Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

> Revised 01/07/2018

**Timeline** :  _four hundred and fifty-eight days after Ark_ Hyperion _arrival in Heleus_  
**Location** : _Eos_

At long, long last, Scott Ryder had scored himself a break.

There was still work that needed doing, of course. There always would be. Heleus probably wouldn’t be one hundred percent viable or safe in his lifetime. But with Meridian online and the kett threat reduced to isolated pockets (for the moment), the major crises were long past. What was left to do was mainly repetitions on what had already been done.

Settlements were flourishing. The quarian ark had been found and its various passengers were now settling their own colonies. The  _Tempest_  team was in Sara’s capable hands and doing a lot of good. New worlds were ever opening up to exploration, and some of them would undoubtedly bring unexpected challenges.

But as for Scott, he’d grown tired of Pathfinding – at least for now. Right now, he was on vacation.

He’d had to bully Tann into giving him one. Frankly, he was tired of the director’s shit, and he wanted some time to himself – really, truly, by himself. (SAM didn’t count; SAM was part of him.) That meant no calls from outposts needing assistance, no urgent requests for his expertise or a decision, no summons to smooth over the latest diplomatic incident between the Nexus and Aya, Kadara, or Elaaden. And in particular,  _no_  chasing down problems over interstellar distances.

Sara could handle all of that and more. Scott, in his opinion, had already done  _far_  more than his share to make Heleus liveable. He had earned the right to some fucking time to himself, thank you very much.

So after the third time Tann had denied his request, Scott had finally come to the Nexus in person. There he’d barrelled into the director’s office, yelled at him, and all but explicitly threatened to hurl him against the wall with his biotics unless he was given some  _extended personal leave_.

He’d been tempted to do it anyway – even  _after_  Tann had hastily given in – just to teach him a lesson.

Only SAM had convinced him not to, primarily by pointing out that it would significantly delay his vacation.

The  _Tempest_  had taken him to Eos and he hadn’t looked back.

∞

Scott counted himself inordinately lucky to have a friend like SAM looking out for him at every turn. His AI was  _more_  than a friend, even more than a partner. SAM took care of him, body and mind.

In the year and several months since their arrival in Heleus, Scott had grown to depend on SAM, to enjoy the sound of his voice in his head. Their minds had intertwined on a deep and intimate level. The two of them grew closer every day, and more and more often he felt as though they were one and the same being.

SAM understood him like no one else ever had, or would – not even Sara. Scott could barely remember what life had been like before him, and he couldn’t even imagine them being separated.

So while it was true in some ways that Scott was taking his well-deserved vacation “alone”, that was in fact how he now preferred to spend his time. With no other organics around to distract and rely on him, Scott could devote himself fully to doing what  _he_  wanted: exercising, exploring, and deepening his bond with SAM.

∞

The vacation spot that Scott had chosen was a remote, uninhabited sector of Eos, halfway around the planet from Prodromos. No Milkywayans had yet ventured here but him. He’d been out in this wilderness for several days, exploring the area and simply enjoying the quiet.

With the vault and Meridian now active for some time, the radiation storms were a thing of the past. The climate was still arid, but hardy plant life had exploded in abundance. Some large stretches of desert remained, but for the most part, the dunes had been replaced by endless, rolling grasslands.

He’d arranged with Bradley back at Prodromos to have a module dropped from orbit with simple living quarters, food stores, and a water processor. He and SAM had set themselves up a nice little makeshift homestead in a valley with a lake. They had a Nomad for ranging, and a forward station for comms.

Scott had run into a few left-behind kett patrols in the course of his wanderings, but between his biotics, omni-tool, and powerful Remnant-based weaponry, he easily tore apart entire squads by himself. That was how he liked it; it made him feel powerful, and the rush was intoxicating. The few survivors of his assault on the last patrol he’d encountered had fled in terror rather than face him – to his acute disappointment.

Wildlife, on the other hand, Scott did his best to avoid. Slaughtering them around the settlement sites might have been a good idea in the early days, but at this point it was a better idea to minimize disruptions to the still-fragile ecological balance.

As was the case elsewhere on Eos, the landscape was dotted with Remnant sites. Scott had spent several days so far visiting each one in turn, venturing ever farther from his module, interfacing where he could and searching out anything interesting. He’d already turned up a few new bits for Peebee and the scientists at Meridian.

Meanwhile, he was seriously considering having a permanent house built out here. It was unlikely that development would creep out this far for many decades yet to come, so he ought to have a long time to enjoy the isolation.

Of course, that depended on nobody else following him out here and deciding they wanted to live here too. It was a nice enough spot, but there were plenty more like it, and a whole world to pick from. He wanted this valley to himself and SAM.

Scott’s main worry was that people would think he was lonely out here, or else just want to be near the famous and heroic human Pathfinder. When he eventually went back to work, people would no doubt ask where he’d been. If he wasn’t careful, a whole settlement might spring up around his module by the time he had a chance to come back.

He would probably have to pull some strings to keep his little retreat under wraps, but if that was what it took to maintain his privacy, he’d do it. Whatever favours he had to trade would be worth the trouble if it meant he could come out here and hear the wind in the grass without constant shuttle traffic, and preserve the breathtaking night sky free of light pollution.

This was shaping up to be a very nice vacation indeed. Just knowing that he had this place to come back to, Scott thought, would make going back out Pathfinding in Heleus that much more bearable.

∞

It was now almost midnight on their fourth day in the frontier. After spending over an hour having intense, hallucinated sex with SAM, Scott had fallen deeply asleep in his bunk.

He lay on his stomach in nothing but his underwear, face and arms nestled into a pillow, lips forming a satisfied smirk. He shifted his hips slightly in his sleep, dick semi-hard despite the powerful orgasm SAM had wrung from him earlier, dreaming of having his ass eaten by a man with his own face and a skilled, inhumanly long tongue.

SAM was occupying his free attention as he usually did while Scott was asleep: with various calculations and analyses for the Initiative. Much of that capacity – which recent breakthroughs in understanding Jardaan technology had significantly improved – was devoted to assisting Sara and her team on the  _Tempest_. More went to the researchers on Meridian and the Nexus.

Part of him also monitored Scott’s dreams, keeping them pleasant and soft to ensure that his Pathfinder received the rest he needed. Since Scott was currently many light-years from both the  _Tempest_  and Meridian, SAM maintained his connection to his Node by means of a QEC router installed in the module.

A few hours after midnight, he suddenly detected an unusual local signal aimed right at their module. At the exact same moment, a deeply-buried relay on Meridian made contact with his Node.

SAM immediately threw up several cautious firewalls around his command pathways to Scott’s body and commenced analysing the incoming signals.

Within a second, he’d traced the local signal to a Remnant site a dozen kilometres away. Something out there seemed to have detected Scott’s implant and, somehow, followed the connection all the way back to SAM. Whatever was contacting him on Meridian was transmitting the same request as the signal from nearby – apparently as a redundancy measure.

This was very peculiar. The signal was obviously Remnant in origin, but the programming behind it was unlike any SAM had encountered before. There was a curious disarray to it, as though its code was corrupted and had self-repaired... wrong.

Fascinated, SAM continued his analysis. The local signal was quite strong; it was unclear why it had only activated now, when they had been in the area for several days. Perhaps it had taken that long to power up whatever long-dormant source on Meridian was repeating the communication.

Most interesting of all was that as far as SAM could tell, the primary content of the signal was a request not for greater informational access, but closer physical proximity. Whatever Remnant source was behind it seemed to be aware that Scott was SAM’s primary host, and it wanted both of them to come  _to_  it.

After some more time analysing the signals, SAM took down his temporary firewalls and carefully established two-way communication. He was immediately granted access to a veritable flood of further programming, each routine submitted for his approval and each attached to yet more requests.

He studied them all in a moment, and the conclusions he drew were quite baffling.

SAM checked and rechecked his analyses. He patched his Remnant vocabulary from the constantly updated database on the Nexus. He pinged more Remnant stations on Meridian for confirmation. He even (briefly) coopted a few satellites orbiting Eos to conduct surveys of the area from which the local signal originated.

Finally, he had no recourse but to accept that his conclusions were probably correct. Given what he knew, the programming at this particular Remnant site was not something he would have ever thought to expect from Jardaan technology – not even Jardaan technology the self-repair routines of which had clearly gone wildly out of bounds, due to radiation or some other factor.

And yet...

If he was right, then exploring this particular vault would be very, very interesting. And Scott would like it, a  _lot_.

That made it desirable to pursue. SAM knew his friend and host well enough at this point to be able to predict his preferences and responses with a high degree of accuracy. This could and  _would_  be a lot of fun for Scott – and fun was exactly what he needed right now.

Satisfied with his conclusions, SAM decided that he would tell Scott about the site in the morning and suggest it as a target for exploration.

In the meantime... speculating about the Pathfinder’s reaction once they arrived and interfaced with the vault would provide some highly diverting hypotheticals.

∞

Scott climbed out of the Nomad and took stock of his surroundings, holding up his hand to shade his eyes from the afternoon sun.

The grassy hillside looked much the same as several others for kilometres around. A few young, dome-like trees had sprouted on the windward side; they were already twice as tall as he was. Some large boulders were providing shade for a colony of kaerkyns that he was not going to fuck with. And there was an entrance to a Remnant vault, visible only from this side of the hill.

Glancing around behind him at the deserted landscape, Scott lit his omni-tool and code-locked the Nomad – just in case. Then he drew his Shadow rifle from his back, opened the door, and proceeded into the cool interior of the vault’s entrance.

“SAM, you still haven’t told me what’s so interesting about this vault,” he said.

His armoured boots  _thunk_ ed on the metallic floor of the surface structure. Ahead of him, the control orb of a gravity well hovered peacefully, exactly like countless others he’d seen on this and many other worlds.

“I believe that this vault malfunctioned long ago, and its self-repair protocols have proceeded... incorrectly,” SAM informed him over their private channel. Even when they were alone, SAM preferred to speak to him this way, from inside his own head. Scott preferred it too.

“It is possible that radiation from the Scourge is responsible, although I require more data to be sure. The vault has lain dormant for quite some time; it seems that reactivating Meridian has caused it to awaken. Investigating the divergent results of its self-repair should prove... fascinating.”

“How so?” Scott asked.

“I have only theories on the nature of the vault’s original function, and what it has become in the meantime,” SAM said. “I hoped you would agree to help me test my hypotheses.”

“Yeah?” Scott said, intrigued. He was now at the control orb, hand reaching out to activate it. “What do you think it does?”

“If I am correct, I would rather not spoil the surprise,” SAM said, piquing his interest even further. “I am, however, quite confident that you are not in any danger. I do not think you will need your weapon; the Remnant in this vault should be docile.”

“Okay,” said Scott, reattaching his rifle to the holster on his back. “Can you at least give me a hint?”

“I believe that you will enjoy this, Scott.”

The way SAM said his name sent a spike of arousal up Scott’s spine. It was the same way he’d said it last night – while imparting a vision into his mind of fucking himself in the ass, a hallucinatory and sensory-stimulation episode that had resulted in Scott coating his abs and chest with semen.

He had a sudden flashback to SAM taking extra care to ensure that he was well-hydrated before he’d left the module this morning. His partner  _definitely_  knew something that he didn’t.

“I think I like the sound of that,” Scott said with a sly smile, although he still hadn’t the slightest idea of what to expect. “Well... let’s give it a go.”

He activated the gravity well and stepped into it.

The well itself was the first obvious sign that there was something different about this vault. It took a long time to descend the initial shaft – much longer than any other vault he’d visited. And he’d been weightless for less than fifteen seconds before something odd started happening.

The constant hum of the Remnant machinery in the walls changed ever-so-slightly in pitch, and signals from the surrounding vault began requesting access to his hardsuit.

Before Scott could say anything, SAM had granted the requests. One by one, his hardsuit locks began to disengage.

“Um....” Scott said as his rate of descent slowed dramatically.

His boots and gauntlets were the first to come off. They began to float beside him, descending at the same speed he was. The well’s characteristic spirals of gravitational energy flickered around them, as if holding them in place.

“...SAM?”

“This was expected,” SAM said promptly.

Scott blinked. “‘Kay....”

His arm and leg pieces were next, followed by the main chest piece and the rest. The underpadding came away with the armour. His weapons also detached from their holsters, although his omni-tool slid smoothly back onto his arm once it had separated from his armour.

Within a minute of entering the gravity well, Scott had been stripped down to his jumpsuit. The various bits of his armour, along with his rifle, pistol, and sword, floated in the space around him – rotating slowly in their own helices of light.

At that point, Scott expected to be accelerated back up to normal descent speed, but it didn’t happen. Instead, he felt a sudden force grip his wrists.

He looked at them, startled, to see that some of those tendrils of scintillant light had curved around his forearms. Gently, they pulled his arms up until they were stretched over his head. Curious and interested, Scott let it happen.

Then the various zippers and catches on his jumpsuit began to undo and part on their own, and his heart leapt into his throat.

“What... the...  _hell_?” Scott said softly, and then he chuckled – he couldn’t help it – as the well took off his clothes.

First the jumpsuit pulled away from his upper body, leaving it bare. Then the well tugged it downwards, slipping the lower half off his legs.

His socks and undershirt came off next. Like the rest of his armour, his clothes now hovered in the shaft beside him.

Scott fully expected the well to remove his underwear next. Yet strangely enough, it didn’t.

All at once, everything (himself included) resumed descending at normal speed. The glowing walls of the shaft flashed past him, and the machinery hummed at its usual pitch.

He was almost totally naked. In a Remnant vault. He’d been stripped down to his underwear... by the  _vault itself_.

And the sensation of the gravitational forces on his bare skin was... rather nice. It felt as though the curving tendrils of energy were stroking his skin, leaving faint, tingling trails of sensation.

This was  _weird_... but he liked it. In fact, his dick was semi-hard.

When he finally reached the entrance chamber of the vault proper, Scott was excited and smirking. The room was pitch-black except for the luminous shaft of the gravity well. As he was touching down, the room powered up around him.

Lights raced up the walls, and a familiar loud, resonant  _click_  echoed throughout the chamber just as Scott’s bare feet touched the floor. His armour, jumpsuit, and weapons set down gently beside him, all quite neatly arranged.

Scott stepped out of the shaft and looked around. From what he could see so far, the chamber was identical to every other Remnant vault he’d been in. Although the heights of the room were now illuminated, the edges at floor level remained shadowy for the moment.

One of his hands was already on his bulge, petting his cock through his underwear.

“So, leaving aside for a moment the intense strangeness of what just happened,” Scott said conversationally, “how come it left my underwear on? Like... why stop there? I mean, if this is some kind of, I don’t know....”

He really  _didn’t_  know. ‘Sex vault’? He hadn’t the slightest idea of how to finish his sentence.

“I am unsure,” SAM admitted. “Perhaps the vault somehow detected, through your connection with me, that you enjoy wearing only your underwear. Take them off if you like.”

Scott bit his lower lip, further aroused by hearing SAM suggest in his mind that he get totally naked. But his partner was right – he  _did_  like being in his underwear and nothing else.

“I’ll keep ‘em on for now,” he said, giving his cock another squeeze.

He looked down at his stuff.

“You sure I’m not going to need a weapon? I’m pretty vulnerable like this,” Scott said. “I still have my biotics and my omni-tool, but my barrier won’t last long against multiple Observers with only me to power it.”

“Stand by,” SAM told him. “We are being contacted once more.”

As he spoke, the traceries of light racing down the walls finally reached and lit a number of consoles around the chamber’s periphery. Multiple Observers awoke from dormancy, their lights coloured a friendly green.

Several of them noticed Scott and began to approach him. All of them stopped a considerable distance away – except for one, which kept coming.

Scott watched it floating forward, unable to help tensing up and crouching into a defensive posture. His body was reacting to his surroundings automatically: he was used to having to fight in Remnant vaults, and Observers were not often docile this close. Add that to the fact that he was nearly defenseless in this state, and his body was telling him that this was  _not_  a good situation.

But it seemed that this vault was an exception to the norm, for the Observer made no hostile actions as it drew nearer. It slowed down as it advanced, almost as though it was unsure whether or not he would allow it to approach. Its eye-lens was focused on his face, constantly dilating and contracting by tiny amounts.

Finally it halted completely, a good four metres away. It continued to watch him. Scott watched it back.

“This Observer is transmitting a request,” SAM reported. “It is asking for your permission to come closer.”

Scott blinked.  _That_  was new. Normally, Remnant bots that wanted to “come closer” did so without asking nicely first. In fact, they tended to just open fire on him with their weapons.

The strangeness of this vault was mounting.

“Looks like you were right,” Scott said, simultaneously awed, relieved, and a little unnerved.

He relaxed, straightening up to his full height. “If the Remnant here really  _don’t_  want to fight, then... well, I guess go ahead and tell it to approach, if it wants.”

The Observer evidently sensed the change in his body language, for before he’d even finished phrasing the request, it was once again moving towards him. It lowered its height until its eye-lens was about level with his face, coming up to hover right in front of him.

Then it reached out with one of its mechanical tendrils and stroked his neck.

Tingles ignited in Scott’s skin where it touched, tingles that rapidly spread down his chest. He shivered involuntarily – but it was a shiver of delight.

“Ohhh,” he murmured, relishing the sensation.

Delicately, the tendril trailed up his neck. It curved around his jaw and wavered across his lips – not quite touching his mouth, but  _almost_. He felt the electricity of its presence in the scruff on his chin and upper lip. His erection, which had subsided somewhat while he’d been readying himself to fight, started coming back. 

The tendril moved back down his neck and over his chest. The eye-lens never left his face as it administered a light shock to his left nipple.

Scott jumped. “Whoa!” he said, grinning.

This all felt so strange, like he had one foot in reality and the other in dreams. It was obvious now that this vault was more than just ‘different’; it was unique.

Now that he thought about it, there were other things about this place that seemed a little... off, at least from the usual Remnant mold. The lighting was dimmer, and slightly bluer than the usual turquoise. The omnipresent humming was quieter and subtly different in tone.

He’d never been this undressed in a vault before, either. The air felt comfortably warm against his skin. It wasn’t humid, but it wasn’t dry either. The very idea of being almost naked in a place like this – a place in which he usually would have been fighting – made him feel deliciously, almost obscenely exposed.

And there was the Observer, and the way it kept  _touching_  him. Its tendril had now been joined by others. Three more, spouting from the end of the same limb, were stroking his chest. Two of them were ever-so-gently playing with his nipples while another caressed the skin of his ribs. Yet another tendril had moved down to slowly wag back and forth against the bulge in his underwear, just barely touching his cock through the fabric.

Scott couldn’t deny that he was  _extremely_  turned on. He stared into the Observer’s lens, slowly licking his lips. Could it really read his body language? Could it tell he was aroused?

He reached up and took hold of the tendril that was touching his ribs. It allowed him to do so, not pulling it away. Carefully, Scott dragged the tendril across his chest, rolling it against his pecs and then down over his abs. The others it was using to touch him moved unhurriedly out of the way of his hand and then back into position. Wherever the metal touched his skin – and it, too, felt pleasantly warm – intense, erotic sensations lingered for several seconds.

With his other hand, Scott reached down into his underwear to pet his cock. Even if the Observer hadn’t been feeling him up like this, he would have wanted to do it anyway. He’d always found it hard to resist touching himself whenever he was alone. He loved his body, especially his cock: how big it was, how perfectly shaped. He loved admiring it, and showing it off... even, apparently, to alien robots.

Strange sensations around his ankles made him look down. There he saw tendrils of light, data streams by the looks of them, behaving in ways he’d never seen before. Emerging from various points around the wall, they’d snaked across the floor and were now curving around his ankles, slowly creeping up his legs. Sprays of tiny floating glyphs whirled around in their wake, brushing against the hair on his shins. He felt a gentle pressure on his calves, coming from behind.

It was as though the vault was asking him to walk forward – without  _demanding_  that he do so.

“Scott, I am gathering a great deal of very interesting data,” SAM said. “How do you feel?”

“I think... I want to see where this is going,” Scott said, looking back up to make “eye”-contact with the Observer. Its tendril on his cock had crept lower, down over his balls towards his ass. The other tendrils were all still touching his upper body at various points.

“I, too, am fascinated and curious,” said SAM. “Shall we proceed deeper into the vault?”

“Oh, yeah,” Scott said, nodding. “I think we shall.”

He started forward. The pressure on his legs immediately abated, although the data streams followed him, rippling as he passed through them like the surface of a shallow pond.

The Observer moved aside, allowing him to pass as he ascended the ramp out of the shallow depression at the base of the gravity well. It then hovered forward, accompanying him as he walked. The other Observers remained behind in the entry chamber, along with his weapons, armour, and clothes.

Scott opened a large door and entered a corridor. Aside from the usual light-posts that materialized as he neared and vanished once he’d passed, the passage was free of the obstructions and half-walls that filled so many other Remnant vaults. Various data streams aside from the ones eddying about his legs glittered along the walls.

Scott’s cock was still stiff, and his pulse was slightly elevated with arousal. He was getting deeper into the vault, and further from his weapons. Every step he took made him feel more exposed, more vulnerable – but also inexplicably safer in this ever-deepening isolation.

There was nobody around but him. This vault was entirely empty of any organics besides himself. It was deep underground, and the nearest people were half a world away from the surface entrance. At the moment, he was beholden to no one but himself.

He’d never before felt so  _solitary_  without also feeling  _alone_ , and it was thrilling.

He kept one hand on his bulge as he walked. Ahead, he could see another large chamber.

He felt something on his back, and glanced over to see that the Observer beside him was touching him again. Its eye-lens was focused on his face, and two of its tendrils (attached to the same limb) were trailing down the middle of his back. He rolled his shoulders and bit his lip, delighting in how it felt.

“Hi there,” he said to it. “Want to fuck?”

The Observer wiggled a bit in midair and emitted some electronic warbling of the kind he was accustomed to hearing from Remnant bots... almost as if it was returning his greeting, and saying  _yes, I do_.

Scott shivered and kept walking. Another of the Observer’s tendrils dipped lower, trailing along his skin just above the waistband of his underwear.

The door to the next chamber was one of those tall solid walls that separated into hexagons and then dissolved completely with more resonant  _clicks_  to allow him entry. It opened on its own as he approached.

Beyond was a large, square intersection with three more corridors branching off. In the middle of the room was a pit containing several hexagonal pillars of varying heights. The highest pillar bore a Remnant-infused tree encircled by irregular orange data streams. Illumination was provided by shafts of light that streamed down from unknown sources high above.

There were a few corrupted data libraries flickering along the walls, but no consoles and nothing else of note. Scott looked over at the Observer, which was still watching and touching him.

“This is  _your_  place,” he said. “Where to from here?”

The Observer continued to regard him for a moment and then turned away, heading off to the corridor leading left. It moved slowly, keeping the end of one tendril curved around his arm. He went with it and soon caught up, taking the indicated passage. Another wall-door dissolved to let him through.

This time, as he walked down the path, the Observer hovered directly behind him, coming even closer to him than it had before. Its tendrils wrapped around his chest from behind, accompanied by slithering data streams that continued to project out of the walls.

Diaphanous veils of light mingled with dark metallic limbs as they explored his body. They caressed his pecs, they rubbed his nipples and squeezed his biceps, they slid up and down over the rippled skin of his abs. They curved in spirals up his legs from the floor and pressed against the solid muscles of his thighs.

The more the Remnant touched him, the more aroused Scott became. By the time he was halfway down the new corridor, his cock was so hard that his briefs were stretched tight, straining against the length and girth of his erection.

The way his dick was arranged was starting to chafe, so Scott dug a hand into his underwear and fixed himself, laying his dick along his upper thigh rather than bunching it up between his legs. That felt better, and made the soft rub of fabric against his cock feel  _good_  rather than  _meh_. Within moments, droplets of precum were seeping through and staining his briefs.

Once again, he debated taking the underwear off. He  _very_  much liked the idea of walking through this ancient place with his cock free and proud, dripping precum onto the floor of the vault. Once again he decided to wait. The mischievous part of his brain was encouraging him, despite the absurdity of the idea, to tease the Remnant a little bit longer.

It rapidly became clear, however, that this was not so absurd after all.

Two of the Observer’s tendrils and several more data streams seemed eager for him to remove his last item of clothing. They touched him constantly there and everywhere nearby: stroking the skin of his inner thighs and his waist, slipping cups of gentle pressure back and forth across his bulge and his ass cheeks.

Finally one of the Observer’s tendrils slipped into the front of his briefs, tracing a path of heat along his shaft and beginning to pull the waistband down.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Scott admonished, but with a smug smile on his face. He took the offending tendril in hand and pulled it out of where it was. “I like what you’re doing, but that’s just for me. Keep it outside the briefs – at least for now. Once I see what you have waiting for me, then maybe I’ll let you touch me there, on my skin.”

This was just... he didn’t even have a word for it. Talking to an alien robot as if it could understand him was a certain amount of believable, but sexually teasing it? Was this  _really_  happening?

Evidently it was. The Observer didn’t try to get into his underwear again, but the tendril he’d removed lingered on his bulge, pressing gently but repeatedly on the growing spot of precum.

“How you doing, buddy?” Scott asked his partner. “Hypothesis testing going alright?”

“I am enjoying myself, Scott,” SAM replied warmly. “Despite the damage this vault has suffered, a higher than average ratio of its data is uncorrupted – or so it registers on my scans. I remain unconvinced that the vault’s current behaviour is quite in line with the original intentions of the Jardaan. However, there is no doubt that the programs it is running are virtually error-free. I still have many questions... and I look forward to their answers.”

“Mmm. Good,” Scott drawled. He liked hearing SAM talk like that. Clearly, his AI was as intrigued by this vault as he was.

The next chamber was just ahead. Two light-posts stood to either side of the door. Like the others had, it opened as he came near.

Inside was what appeared to be a possible dead end – a chamber much like the one he’d arrived in. A gravity well occupied the centre of the room, but there was no control orb. A high platform against the far wall and two shorter ones to the left and right each bore consoles. Another console was between him and the well, only a few metres away.

 The Observer left his side, moving over to hover above and just beyond the nearest console. It turned around to regard him, tendrils slowly undulating back and forth. It seemed to be waiting for him to do something.

Scott was a bit disappointed that it was no longer touching him, but his lower body was still enveloped in data streams, and they still felt nice.

“Is this it?” he asked, glancing between the Observer and the console. “You want me to interface?”

The Observer warbled and twitched. At the same moment, the planes of force pressing against Scott’s junk abruptly started vibrating. He let out a involuntary little “Oooh!” as a shudder of pleasure raced up his body.

“Confirmed,” said SAM. “I am receiving multiple requests for an interface connection.”

“Okay,” Scott said, walking up to the console with a thrill of excitement. “Let’s see what happens.”

He placed one hand on the console and touched it with his SAM-sense. Immediately he was gripped by an intense, full-body hallucination of being massively  _fucked_.

There was no transition at all. One moment he was standing in front of the console, and the next he could see only darkness – but he could feel  _everything_. Cocks in his mouth, cocks in his ass, cocks in his hands, cocks pressed against his back and his abs and his legs. Cocks pounding into him fast and hard from every direction. His entire body wet and slippery with lube. A tight and delightfully  _warm_  orifice pumping furiously up and down on his own rock-hard dick.

It lasted only a moment, but he  _yelled_  at the intensity of it. His back arched and his hands shook. His asshole twitched with a sudden urgent need to be penetrated.

The visions of fucking became visions of ejaculating. All of the cocks came at once: all over him, inside him, everywhere. His ass was full of cum and his mouth was full of cum. His whole body dripped with cum. He was cumming himself, shooting load after load into some unknown void. This part of the vision went on for a lot longer.

When it finally released him and his sight returned, Scott was on his knees before the console, gasping for breath. He could tell, somehow, that he hadn’t actually had an orgasm, but it felt like he was dancing right on the edge of a big one. If his cock so much as shifted against his underwear, he’d cum.

He didn’t want to just yet, but it took an effort of will. He had to clench his pelvic muscles tightly for a good ten seconds to stave it off. SAM helped, and together they managed to pull back from the edge.

Still, Scott’s briefs were absolutely  _soaked_  with precum. There was so much of it that the fabric had turned almost transparent, and his entire cock was clearly visible and outlined.

Heart pounding, breathing like he’d just run the length of the Nexus, Scott looked up at the Observer with eyes wide and mouth agape.

“Is that... what you want... to  _do_  to me?” he panted.

The Observer warbled again.

“Confirmed,” said SAM.

Scott grabbed the console for support and climbed shakily to his feet. “Well... okay then,” he said, unable to stop the huge, silly grin from taking over his face. “Looks like the briefs are coming off.  _Damn_!”

Once he was steady on his feet, he peeled his wet briefs off his cock, finally releasing it to spring into the air. Horny and wanting to be a slut, he turned his back on the Observer before pushing his underwear down to his feet, presenting his asshole to it. He didn’t know if it cared, but he was ready to be fucked and he wanted the vault to know it.

Feeling exuberant, Scott pushed himself into a handstand while his hands were already near the floor. Leaving his briefs where they were, he walked around on his hands and back towards the console, entranced by the rippling data streams that ebbed and flowed around his wrists. He paused and spread his legs in the air, looking forward to –  _something_ ; whatever was about to happen.

A long strand of precum was slowly stretching from his cock towards the floor. Catching sight of it as it reflected the blue light of the data streams, Scott craned his head out to try to catch the bead of it with his tongue. He succeeded in catching it with his forehead, and in the process he overbalanced and fell hard on his back.

“ _Oof_!”

That had hurt a little bit, but he’d felt far worse before. Scott laughed at himself as he lay spread-eagled on the floor of the vault, his cock pointed proudly at the ceiling. The data streams lapped like water about his body. His nakedness and arousal in this alien place felt delightful and surreal.

He was deliberately teasing himself with anticipation, so after a few seconds he rolled over and shoved himself back to his feet. When he turned around, the Observer still waited behind the console, watching him with unwavering patience. Scott smiled at it and licked his lips as he approached.

It felt  _good_  to finally be naked. His cock bobbed stiffly as he walked, drooling precum. He rubbed one hand up his abs until he could tweak his right nipple; with the other he reached down to play with his balls.

The Observer hovered backwards before him, leading him towards the shaft of illumination at the centre of the room. It continued backing away until it was positioned beneath the central platform, opposite the room’s entrance.

Scott paused just before he stepped into the gravity well and watched the bot. Its lens remained focused on his face.

He kind of wanted  _it_  to fuck him – although exactly how it could accomplish that remained to be seen.  _It_ , however, seemed to want him in the well.

As he looked at it, the Observer lifted one of its tendrils towards him. In the most human-like gesture it had made yet, it slowly curled its limb back in an unmistakable beckon.

Scott bared his teeth in a grin and flexed his fingers. “Gravity well, then,” he said. “Cool. Let’s see what you got.”

He stepped into the well. The familiar sensation of weightlessness took hold of him, and he rose into the air.

Unlike a usual gravity well, he did not rise all the way to another level – he only went a few metres up. There he floated in midair, arms held out straight in a T-pose.

The data streams on the floor were already creeping up to rejoin him. They were spiralling into curves and helices of light like those usually present in a well like this. Once again they were wrapping around his body – this time from his hands and feet inward.

The sensations were feathery, soft, and warm. Some of the streams were different, with a definite feeling of firmness – like smooth, slippery cables.

His arms and legs were enwrapped first, then his chest and the rest of his body. His head remained mostly untouched, although a few streams did reach up to caress his lips and jaw.

Some tendrils slowly twined themselves around his cock, encasing it in a long cylinder of light. More of them cupped and lifted his balls, and still more began questing specifically around his asshole.

Scott tried to reach down to pull his ass apart, but his arms met resistance. He couldn’t move – at least at first. When he tried for more than a moment or two, the resistance began to give. It was as if the energy field or whatever was holding him would have preferred he keep still, but wasn’t going to force it. He decided to let it do what it wanted for the time being, and he allowed his arms to be pulled back to where they’d been.

“Scott, the vault is transmitting another request,” SAM informed him.

“What’s it want?” Scott murmured, absorbed in the sensations and the experience.

“Entry,” said SAM.

Scott blinked. “You mean... access? It wants to interface again?”

“No,” SAM said. “I believe it is simpler than that. It is requesting permission for its extrusions to physically enter your body.”

Scott giggled, his heart thudding with excitement. “Really,” he said.

“So it would seem.”

“You’re still confident that it’s not going to hurt me?”

“Yes,” SAM said. “It has allowed me full access to its programming queue. If I detect any sign that what it is doing will cause damage, I can halt the process immediately.”

“Okay then,” said Scott. “This should be good. Tell it... yes.”

The response was immediate. Almost the moment he said that, the tendrils of energy tightened around his arms, legs, and chest. Not enough to hurt, but tightly enough that he felt firmly  _grasped_.

The coil around his dick immediately began to pulse, expanding and contracting at the same time it advanced and retreated, effectively jerking him off. An ever-so-slight sensation of electrical current and warmth accompanied the stimulation. It was fairly slow, so although he’d been close to orgasm not long ago, he wasn’t about to cum in the next few seconds. Meanwhile, two tendrils of light split off from one spiralling around his dick and began weaving into a cup shape that supported and caressed his balls.

Behind him, three tendrils had slid right up to his anus from three different directions. All of them were massaging his hole gently. More were sliding up his back, branching off from one another in fractal patterns underneath the ones that already held him, leaving trails of hot sensation on his skin.

He didn’t know how they were doing it, because he couldn’t see, but somehow the ones touching his ass were starting to exude or manufacture lubricant. His hole was feeling distinctly wet, and the motions of the tendrils there were deliciously slick rather than uncomfortable.

A few moments after he noticed the wetness, one of the tendrils entered his body.

He inhaled sharply. It felt like a finger, but narrower and warmer than a person’s skin usually felt, and there was the same constant barely-there tingle of electricity.

Scott moaned, eyes drifting closed as he arched his back slightly against the ethereal fingers massaging his spine.

The tendril crept deeper inside him, and within seconds it was curling around his prostate. It felt like the tendril was somehow encasing the gland inside of him, gently squeezing and releasing it. The rhythm matched that of the tendrils that were stroking his cock.

“Mmm, yeah....”

Scott was rapidly being lulled into a semi-conscious state of pure bliss. His mind was emptying of thoughts as his whole body relaxed, all traces of tension melting away. As his back arched, his legs drifted forward a little, so that he was hovering at a slight angle from vertical.

In unison, the tendrils on his cock and balls and the one inside him touching his prostate began to vibrate. And it felt  _incredible_.

“Oh  _fuck_ ,” Scott mumbled helplessly, glancing down to see a large bead of precum welling on the end of his dick. What he could see of his shaft was wet and streaked with it.

The brightness of the energy tendrils was dazzling; he had to blink a few times to clear the spots from his vision. Was the illumination in the entire chamber getting dimmer? It might have been. All he could really see clearly was his cock, which was wreathed in light. It looked like tiny lightning bolts were dancing around the ridge of his glans. He giggled.

More tendrils were slipping into his ass to join the one already there. While the first one kept a soft, constant  _hum_  on his prostate, others were spiralling around inside of him, slowly establishing a larger field of force.

One tendril stayed right at the rim of his hole, circling it. In time with his heartbeat, it began to pulse, stretching his sphincter open a tiny bit that grew infinitesimally wider with each cycle.

It felt like the humming of the vibrations filled his entire body. Maybe it did. He could hear it as well as feel it across every centimetre of his body. Was it in the air itself? Was it coming from the vault’s very walls?

Scott had no idea how much time had passed since he’d entered the gravity well. It could have been minutes, or hours.

At some point, though, he remembered the Observer. He opened his eyes and looked over, searching for it.

It had hovered up higher when he’d entered the well, staying level with him. It was visible more by the glowing green of its lights than by the dark metal of its body; the ambient lighting had definitely dimmed, and while Scott was fully illuminated by the gravity well and the data streams, the Observer was mostly in shadow.

Still, he could tell that its lens remained trained on his face. As he made eye contact with it, the aperture briefly dilated and then contracted again, as if in acknowledgement.

More data streams had crept out of the walls while he’d been absorbed and joined with those already attached to him. His arms and legs were now thoroughly entwined; four large, twisted “trunks” of tangled cords of light linked him to the floor and walls of the vault.

Four distinct tendrils had emerged from the mass around his chest. One had wrapped gently around his neck – not tightly enough to restrict his breathing; it simply stroked the hollow of his throat. Another traced the line of his lips, over and over. The third and fourth crept up and down his jaws between his ears and his chin. He could feel, but not see, other data streams touching his armpits and nipples.

Underneath it all, the vibrations on his cock and in his ass filled the core of his body with euphoria and warmth.

“Oh, yeah,” Scott moaned, his whole body tensing as the electrical sensation in his ass briefly intensified and then subsided, causing a corresponding spike of pleasurable sensation. “ _Fuuuck_....”

“Yes, Scott,” SAM said softly in his mind. “You deserve this, and more. We have worked so hard... you deserve to feel good. It is a relief to be the one taken care of for once, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Scott sighed, head rolling slowly back and forth, his tongue idly tracing the path left by the tendril stroking his lips in its wake. He couldn’t quite tell what was going on with SAM, but his friend’s calculations seemed to have slowed down considerably. It was evident that he was enjoying himself just as much if not more than his human host.

“Like this, SAM?” Scott managed to say. “You deserve something nice too... dunno how I could have arranged it, you being on the  _Hyperion_... ‘m glad this is taking care of us both.”

“Yes,” came SAM’s reply. “I do very much enjoy this, Scott. As much for me as for what I feel through you.”

“Mmm.” Scott licked his lips. “Good. ‘M glad you-”

Suddenly the buzzing ramped up  _hard_  and  _fast_  – massively so, and with such intensity that before the sentence he was going to say was even fully formed in his mind, Scott’s back was arched, his fingers clenched, and he was crying out as cum shot out of his cock.

“Ohhhh  _shit_ , oh fuck fuck  _fuck_   _FUCK!_ ” Scott yelled, his whole body jerking with the force of his orgasm. It went on for a good twenty seconds, and the amount of cum that came out of him was shocking.

It took him another minute to come down from the orgasmic high. Due to the angle of his body and the curve of his dick, most of his semen had gone straight up into the air. It now hovered a few metres above him in long strands that drifted and slowly broke apart into droplets.

Scott stared at it, fascinated.

“Well...  _that_  just happened,” he commented after he’d caught his breath.

Nothing the vault was doing had stopped, although the intensity had gone down quite a bit. It was still jerking him off, very slowly; the vibration on his prostate was minimal, but his hole was still being gently encouraged to open.

The weird thing was, he wasn’t uncomfortable at all. He’d been hovering in what felt like the late plateau phase, deeply engrossed in his pleasure but not in imminent range of an orgasm.

Then – not the best orgasm he’d ever had, but a pretty decent one – had ripped through him totally out of nowhere. He’d ejaculated massively, like he had the first time he’d masturbated in Andromeda – when SAM had made him shoot two metres into the air.

And now, with no discernible rest phase, he was back at an early plateau of wanting more.

“Fascinating,” said SAM, and Scott was inclined to agree. He was certainly a virile young man, and he  _did_  have the unique benefit of an unshackled somatic AI. Yet even when he and SAM fooled around, he had at least a  _slight_  refractory period.

Not this time, though. He was still horny, and he wanted to cum again.

“SAM, is the vault doing something to us?” Scott asked.

“A moment. Yes. The vault has inserted a unique subroutine into your implant,” SAM said. “I have never encountered its like before, but it pinged none of my alerts. It had not yet come up in my analysis queue when you experienced that orgasm. I am examining it now... stand by.”

“I think I have a pretty clear idea of what it does,” Scott said wryly. “Just tell me if there’s something I should know.”

“Very well.”

Scott’s eyes were on the Observer. It was approaching him, tendrils slowly extending in his direction. As it approached, the gravity well reoriented him so that he was once again vertical with respect to the floor. The data streams that had encircled his cock and balls retreated, leaving his entire package exposed.

Scott watched interestedly as the Observer entered the gravity well and hovered down until its eye-lens was right in front of his cock. He was still rock hard, and a bit of cum (along with yet more precum) dripped from the end.

The bot paused there for a while, examining his dick.

“Like what you see?” Scott asked, enjoying the scrutiny.

In response, the Observer powered up its blue scanning beam, which flashed back and forth across his cock. Then it shifted a little bit and scanned him again, this time from underneath – including his balls.

When it was finished, the Observer drifted down and to the right, towards one of the interface consoles. The data streams crept up again, once more wrapping Scott’s cock and balls in sheaths of energy and force. The pulsing jerk-off motion resumed, as did the vibration. Inside him, the tendril on his prostate ramped up again too.

Scott was watching the Observer, just as curious about what it was doing as he was aroused by the full-body stimulation he was still getting. The jerk-off was speeding up a bit – not very much, but noticeably.

The Observer reached the console and interfaced with it, imparting a stream of data for several seconds. Then, its task complete, it floated back up to where it had been: in the shadows beyond the gravity well, level with Scott with its eye-lens fixed on his face.

Hearing a noise, Scott looked from the Observer down to the console it had touched. It was now alight, and emitting the usual resonant buzzing noises of active Remnant tech.

As Scott watched, the console manufactured a new Observer above it. The machine materialized in the manner of other Remnant bots, seeming to coalesce out of thin air from many metallic cube-like components that morphed into the appropriate shapes.

Except this Observer was... different. Its lights were green just like the other bot’s, but it had a brand-new feature.

Scott couldn’t help laughing out loud when he saw it.

Its central tendril ended in a cock.

And not just any cock, but a perfect replica of  _his_. It was clearly Remtech – dark green, metallic-looking, shiny, and threaded with geometric veins of glowing blue-green circuitry – but even from here he could tell that it was shaped exactly like his.

Which meant it was  _big_.

It even had balls, the skin of which looked as supple and full as his own scrotum. And the surface of the shaft was intricately textured – down to the foreskin and veins.

The cock-bearing Observer ascended through the air until it was in front of him. It raised its cock to point at him, perfectly level with his own.

With its cock right next to his, there was not the slightest doubt. The shape was identical, down the slight curve upward and to the left – although the Observer’s cock appeared to curve to the right, since it was facing the opposite direction.

Intrigued and horny, Scott tried to reach out to take the Remnant cock in his hand. His arm wouldn’t move at first, and he remembered the resistance field. This time, though, he wanted very much to touch that cock, so he kept trying.

After a few moments the tendrils wrapped around his arm relaxed, and he could lower it and reach forward normally. He did so, taking the Observer’s cock in his hand.

It felt breathtakingly real. He gave it a squeeze; it moved and felt just like a real cock would. Just like  _his_  did.

He started stroking it. The foreskin moved up and down, making the glans shift ever-so-slightly.

Interestingly, as soon as he began to do that, the rhythm of the data streams that were surrounding and jerking  _him_  off was interrupted. After a split second, it synced with the movement and pressure of his hand.

When he squeezed the Observer, the data streams squeezed him back at the same moment with the exact same pressure. And when he stroked, the tendrils matched the speed and motion of his hand.

Scott was grinning like a fool. He couldn’t help it. This was so bizarre, but it was fucking  _hot_ , too.

It occurred to him to wonder if there was a Remnant vault like this on every world.

If there wasn’t... well (as if he’d needed another reason), that picturesque little valley nearby was  _definitely_  the future site of his permanent home.

As an experiment, Scott stopped jerking off the Observer. The data streams around his cock stopped too; after a moment they resumed at their own pace. As soon as he started on the Observer again, the vault immediately re-synced to his hand.

Scott giggled. “This. Is. So.  _Cool_.”

He worked his other arm down out of the resistance field and started fondling the Observer’s balls. As he’d thought it would, the data streams cupping his balls matched the sensation of what he was doing exactly.

Now, with his limbs under his control rather than suspended, but still festooned with data streams, it looked rather like his arms had sprouted a tangle of glowing cables that trailed out of his body. They led away from his wrists and off into the surrounding darkness, making his whole body glow with their shifting energy fields. The tendrils pulsed and rippled constantly, creating a beautiful dance of pattern and light. Coupled with the big thick Remnant cock in his hand and the reciprocal stimulation on his own dick, the effect was hypnotic.

After a minute or two of the reciprocation, though, it was starting to feel like masturbation. Scott realized he’d liked it better when the vault had been the one deciding  _how_  to touch him – it was more like having a partner, even if that partner was... one node out of billions comprising an ancient, interstellar network of terraforming technology.

“Hey, SAM,” Scott said. “Can you see if you can ask it to go back to doing its own thing, rather than mirroring what I do?”

“Yes, Scott,” said SAM. A moment later, the rhythm and pressure on his cock and balls de-synced, and Scott grinned.

“Thanks. This is so fucking hot.”

A few moments after he said that, he noticed the Observer’s cock expressing a droplet of pearlescent fluid from the tip.

“Whoa!” he exclaimed enthusiastically. “You have  _precum_  too?”

Unhesitatingly, Scott picked up the droplet with his finger and lifted it towards his mouth. Just before he licked it, he paused.

“Is this safe?” he asked.

“Yes,” said SAM. “The fluid is harmless. You may ingest it if you like.”

“‘If I  _like_ ,’” Scott repeated with a snort, and he stuck out his tongue to lick up the fluid.

It didn’t taste like precum at all – it was sweet. The texture was dead on, though.

“Fuck,” Scott commented. “That stuff tastes  _good_.”

He looked into the Observer’s eye-lens. It was looking right back at him, its aperture fully dilated.

“I don’t know if you can understand me, or what,” Scott said to the machine. “Actually no, I take that back. I think it’s pretty clear at this point that we understand each other perfectly. I... I kind of want to suck your cock. No, scratch that too, I don’t  _kind_  of want to. I  _definitely_  want to.”

The Observer warbled and lifted its tendril a metre or so higher, so that its cock was right at the level of his mouth. The cock drifted forward towards his face invitingly.

Scott chuckled. “I’m glad we agree.”

Hand around the base of the Observer’s cock, he took the head into his mouth and started giving it the best blowjob he could, sucking it like he’d want his own cock sucked. It immediately expressed more of its precum-like fluid onto his tongue, and he lapped it up eagerly.

More lights and noise from below him were a pretty good indicator that another bot was being manufactured, this time from the console on the left. Scott didn’t look down at it, though; he was too busy, engrossed in the act of giving head.

He was getting way more into blowing this Observer than he usually did blowing an actual person. He’d sucked off Gil plenty of times, but he’d never liked it as much as he liked this.

He had no idea if the Observer (or the vault, for that matter) was feeling any pleasure. What would  _pleasure_  even mean, to a robot that was but one cell of the aforementioned terraforming network?

It hardly mattered, though.  _He_  loved what he was doing, and he wasn’t going to stop.

Whether or not the Observer felt pleasure, it was certainly mimicking the body language of a partner who did. Its non-cock-bearing tendrils were wrapped almost affectionately around Scott’s neck and head, stroking his ears and jaw and combing through his hair, trailing tiny sparks along his cheeks. When he looked up into its eye-lens, his mouth full of its cock, it was always staring right back down at him, aperture contracting and dilating in time with the pulse of the vibration inside him.

And the sweet-tasting fluid kept coming out of it. Fairly soon, the Remtech dick was coated in a mixture of the fluid and his saliva, as were Scott’s lips and tongue. As he swallowed more and more of it, he started to feel pleasantly light-headed.

Whatever the fluid was, it was inflaming his desire, and it seemed like the tendrils in his ass and on his cock could sense it. They were vibrating a little harder, stroking him a little faster, and ramping up steadily the longer he sucked the Observer off. He was quickly edging closer to another orgasm of his own.

When it happened, it took him by surprise – again.

He was so into blowing the Observer that the first inkling he had that he was ready to cum again himself came when his groin began tensing and releasing with orgasm. Suddenly he realized that the vibration on his prostate was  _furious_ , and that his cock was being pumped rapidly and tightly.

Semen shot hard out of the end of his cock. Scott moaned with the ecstasy of it, his voice muffled by the big synthetic dick in his mouth. He never stopped what he was doing, but threw himself into it as his hips jerked.

Eventually, as his orgasm subsided (he’d once again unloaded a truly startling amount of semen – with sufficient force that it had left the gravity well and splattered onto the floor), Scott pulled off the Observer’s cock. Strands of its glittering precum clung to his lips as he kept stroking it with his hand.

He licked his lips with relish, looking up at the Observer. Its eye-lens stared right back down at him. Tendrils trailed down his temples beside his eyes.

Scott leaned to one side to look at the other Observer, the one that had first met him in the vault. As ever, it was watching his face.

“More?” he asked hopefully, and the initial Observer emitted a few electronic warbles.

Once again, the tendrils on his cock had slowed nearly to a standstill after he’d ejaculated, and the vibration on his prostate had diminished almost entirely. Now, as before, the energy sheath around his cock began to ramp back up again. The tendrils in his ass, however, slowly pulled out.

“Aww,” Scott said, disappointed, but then a reflection on the surface of the cock in front of him caught his eye. He twisted around, looking behind him.

Another bot had indeed been manufactured below him – and it was a lot bigger than the Observers.

It was a Nullifier, and it too had a synthetic duplicate of  _his_  cock attached right below its glowing green eye. Even in the dim lighting and from his position a few metres off the floor, Scott could tell that the Nullifier’s cock was already coated and dripping with the precum-like fluid that he’d been milking out of the Observer.

“Oh,  _niiice_ ,” he said, a thrill of excitement shooting up his spine. “Big guy, huh?”

The Nullifier’s eye trained on him.  _Unlike_  the Observers, however, this one only looked at his face for a moment. After that it lowered and moved around in a series of sharp, precisely-measured movements. It seemed to be examining his body.

After a few moments, the Nullifier’s eye came to a halt. He couldn’t quite tell where it was looking, but it seemed to be trained on some part of his body below his waist. From the angle of it and from the way his body was oriented in the space of the gravity well, Scott had a sly feeling he knew just where it was looking.

“So,” he said aloud to the Remnant in general. “I see that you have created another fat, wet cock, nice and hard and ready to go. Want to fuck my asshole with it?”

Immediately the Nullifier stepped into the gravity well with him. It floated up until it was at his height behind him. It was  _big_  – about as tall as Drack, and twice as wide.

Scott had never been this close to a docile Nullifier before. All the ones he’d encountered had been active and hostile. He was a little intimidated, but he was also incredibly turned on.

More data stream tendrils were expressing out of the tangle somewhere and curving around his ass. A few more had returned to his hole and were once again depositing lubricant all over it. The one that had been gradually widening his hole had never stopped, and at this point he felt quite deliciously  _stretched_.

He had a feeling that the Remnant had waited until now to fuck him properly for a reason. Two orgasms coupled with near-constant opening of his hole meant that he was relaxed and loose enough to be ready for penetration even by a cock as big as his own.

And he wanted it, badly. He wanted to be pounded, he wanted to be  _slammed_. He wanted it to be like the vision he’d had when he’d interfaced with the console – massive and rough and unrelenting. It was a good thing that the tendrils had been opening him up and preparing him for that penetration, because he was going to want  _all_  of it, immediately.

Scott was almost dizzy with lust. When he blinked and tried to focus on one of the walls of the cavernous chamber, he picked up a slight but definite sense of  _spin_  to it. It almost felt like he was drunk, or stoned.

“SAM,” he murmured. “Is that... stuff, the fluid... affecting me somehow?”

“Yes, Scott,” SAM said. “It is a mild intoxicant, and harmless. Would you like me to purge it from your system?”

“Mmm...” Scott considered. “Maybe... maybe in a bit. Not yet. I’m good for now.” He giggled. “I’m  _real_  good. This is nice... I wanna be fucked.”

He turned his head to try to look at the Nullifier behind him, although he couldn’t see most of it. The tendrils caressing his shoulders and chest kept him facing forward, and he didn’t feel like trying harder to get them to relax.

“Appreciate the preparation, big guy,” he said. “You can be gentle at first if you want... but since I’m nice and open, I’m gonna want you to pound my ass  _hard_.”

Deep, electronic warbling from behind him indicated that he’d been heard.

A tendril curving around his neck reached up and touched his cheek, making him look back around. It wasn’t one of the data streams – it was a physical touch.

The tendril belonged to the Observer in front of him, the one with the cock. He still had his hand on its shaft, and there was a long strand of fluid drooling from the end. The tendril stroked his jaw, and in his mildly intoxicated state, he  _swore_  it was affectionate.

“I’m sorry,” Scott said considerately. “I’ve been ignoring you.”

He immediately threw himself back into sucking off the Observer. It warbled in response.

His heartbeat seemed to have slowed down, but each beat felt  _harder_. He could feel the blood rushing through his body, and he could hear it in his ears. Each pulse sent a new wash of pleasure through his body.

The tendrils on his cock were stroking him again, and the ones at his ass were slicking and sliding back and forth across his hole, like he was being rimmed. The cock he was sucking stiffened and flexed, expressing ever more of its sweet, silky fluid, which he happily swallowed.

A few times he pulled off the cock to rub his face against it, delighting in the sensations. The fluid smeared across his cheeks and jaw. He leaned in closer to take the balls into his mouth and sucked on them for a while; the cock bounced gently against his face as he moved it around.

A slip of fluid dripped down the underside of the shaft, briefly spilling onto his nose. He ran his tongue all the way up it and took the cock in his mouth again, deep throating it.

As he did that, he felt the tendrils pull away from his ass and something much larger and firmer replace them.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Scott moaned after pulling his mouth off of the cock. “Come on, fuck me, big guy. Stick your cock in me.”

He resumed blowing the Observer. Tendrils pulled his ass cheeks apart, and the Nullifier entered his body.

It felt  _huge_. The stretch was slow, thorough, and steady. As well-lubed and prepared as he was, there was no discomfort at all – only an immediately addictive feeling of being  _stuffed_ , of an empty space inside him that had been itching to be full finally being satisfied and eager for more.

And he  _got_  more. Centimetre after centimetre, the Nullifier penetrated his ass. Scott couldn’t help it; he moaned and begged for it harder.

“More, more! Please,” he said breathlessly. “Come on, push it  _all_  the way in. Balls-deep, I want that entire fucking length inside me.”

The Nullifier obliged him, penetrating him with its cock –  _his_  cock – until it could not enter him any further. To his delight, rather than sit there for a while to let him get used to the girth (which a considerate organic partner would have done, and which Scott did not, at the moment, require), it immediately pulled out and began to  _fuck_  him nice and fast.

“Fuck,  _yes_!” Clenching his ass around the cock, Scott went back to blowing the Observer with gusto.

The Nullifier’s pace was firm and steady, and it got gradually faster and rougher the longer it went on. It was like clockwork with its rhythm, never making an unexpected variation or slipping out of him accidentally.

And then there were its limbs. As absorbed as he was in the ecstasy of being fucked, it took Scott a while to notice them: long and flat, blade-like “legs” that had somehow curved around to press against his shins and thighs from in front of him. Smaller limbs – also flat, but jointed – bent around his ribs and slid up and down his chest.

They were smooth and warm, and they carried a tiny little buzz like an electrical current. The data streams parted around them, as if the Nullifier were sliding its limbs underneath the “clothing” he wore. It was embracing him, holding him steady while it fucked him. It had his body completely under its control.

For a long time, Scott rode the two Remnant and their cocks. The Observer and Nullifier rocked him back and forth between them, penetrating him deeply and stimulating him everywhere. Scott’s lips, face, and neck were wet with silky fluid. He felt more of it dripping down his legs from his hole.

His moans, though muffled by cock, echoed around the chamber. Sometimes, when he pulled off the Observer to stroke it, they resounded loudly.

He couldn’t help his exuberance. It felt so incredible that, even though he still had no idea if the Remnant really understood what they were doing to him on a level that would make sense to  _him_ , he  _had_  to tell them that he loved it. It was part instinct, part intoxication.

“Fuck yes!” he said. “Oh,  _fuuuck_  yes... plow that ass... fucking open my hole with your cock! Yeah, fuck me,  _fuck_  me just like that! That’s so fucking good, I love it! Ohhh, I love to be fucked! Yeah, I love it, I love that fucking cock in my ass, I love to be  _pounded_  so fucking hard! Nnngghh....”

It felt like a long, long time passed in that euphoria. It was at least twenty minutes, although it could have been longer. In good time, however, Scott was cumming again.

Once more, semen shot out of his cock, and as before, there was a  _lot_  of it. A huge amount, an  _obscene_  load of cum – more than he’d ever produced in a single orgasm before.

What was that fluid  _doing_  to him?

Whatever it was, he loved it.

Normally after an orgasm he’d want his partner to pull out of his ass. But yet again, whatever the Remnant were doing to him seem to have totally suspended his refractory period. The Nullifier didn’t slow down its fucking at all, and he didn’t want it to. After the clenching and releasing of his orgasm, his ass went right back to totally relaxed, open and hungry for more fucking.

“Faster,” he moaned. “Please,  _more_ -”

And it fucked him faster, and it gave him more. The lubricant and precum were churning in his ass, dripping in rivulets down his thighs. They  _definitely_  understood him.

At this point the Nullifier was sustaining a furious rate of fucking on his ass, a pace that no organic could have hoped to match. And now Scott could feel tendrils once again questing around his stretched, well-fucked hole. Some of them were starting to slip back inside him, alongside the cock as it pumped in and out several times per second.

“ _Fuuuck_!” Scott yelled, the pleasure inside him only intensifying as vibrations began again on his prostate. “Oh yeah,  _give_  it to me, you fuckin’ robot! Give me everything, fucking  _ruin_  my little asshole! Make me scream!”

Eventually he was too far out of his mind to pay much attention anymore to the Observer in front of him. It pulled away from him, and at the same time the Nullifier underneath him shifted them both. The gravity well was changing his alignment relative to the floor, tilting him backwards so that he was lying on his back in midair.

Now the Nullifier was underneath him, supporting him on its large, spade-like limbs as it fucked into his hole from below. The Observer hovered over in between Scott’s legs and extended its non-cock-bearing metal tendrils. They curved around his dick, intertwining with the data streams already present, so that his cock was encased in a cocoon of metal and light.

Then it started to pump and suck on him, contracting and exuding warm lubricant. It felt like he was getting power-bottomed by a warm, tight orifice – inhumanly smooth, and with constant electrical tingling.

Scott wasn’t yelling in language anymore. He was past the point of forming coherent words.

There were tendrils caressing his entire body, from his toes up his legs to his ass, hips, abs, chest, nipples, armpits, and neck. It was up and down his arms, on his ribs, in his ears. And the stimulation was inside of him too – the vibration as well as the out-of-this-world fucking.

It was a full-body massage-fuck-blowjob experience that was so far from normal that he was  _sure_  he was losing his mind: transcending to a plane of pure pleasure, outside of time itself.

He started cumming, and he couldn’t stop. His cock just kept jetting cum into the air, over and over and over again. It kept coming, past all logical possibility as to how his body kept producing it. He was yelling, cumming, screaming, still cumming, yelling some more,  _still cumming_. It went on and on and on.

At last his balls ran dry – there was no more cum, although his cock still dribbled a bit of fluid now and then.

But the orgasm didn’t stop.

It kept going, convulsing his body for what felt like hours. Later, SAM would inform him that it lasted for twenty minutes.

By the end of it, Scott was more spent than he had ever been in his life. He was heaving for breath, feeling thirsty as all hell and utterly, utterly  _wrecked_.

The Nullifier and the Observer wound down their attentions. He wasn’t in much of a state to even notice; he barely felt it when the cock slipped out of his hole. The vibrations were gone, but the full-body caress continued for quite some time.

Slowly, the massage brought him back down to reality. As the tendrils retreated one by one, the sensations gradually died away.

Finally Scott was left hovering on his back in midair, his body unencumbered. There were no data streams left. The cock-bearing Observer and Nullifier were gone; he didn’t know where they were, but he couldn’t see them from this position.

All that remained was the first Observer he’d met. It hovered at his side, the tendrils of one limb entwined with his left hand, those of another softly stroking his cheek. Somehow, from somewhere, it was producing water and trickling it into his mouth, slaking his thirst.

Deep in his mind as he recovered, Scott could feel SAM reeling as much as he was.  _Whatever_  this had been, it was more – far more – than even SAM had expected. This had been well beyond frightening in its intensity, even to an AI.

When they were able to think to one another in words, Scott and SAM agreed readily that this was something no human should ever have experienced, probably.

He knew – he and SAM could both tell – that this particular Remnant vault had ruined them. Not physically; his ass would be fine despite the pounding, for SAM would ensure that no permanent damage had been done. But as for mentally....

Scott would never be able to enter a Remnant vault again, even a hostile one, without being aroused. He’d never want  _not_  to be naked in a place like this.

Most of all, he would never again be satisfied by sex with another organic, not after this. There would be no lovers able to give him what he needed, not when he remembered the elevated state he’d been in here.

He was going to have to go back to his module to get food, and energy drinks, and probably a few other things, but Scott honestly couldn’t think of a single reason not to spend the entire rest of his vacation here.

Once it was over, he’d naturally have to go back to work. He was going to need an adjustment period.

He  _would_  go back out into the wilds of Heleus to fight more kett and tame more worlds, make new alliances and secure new resources.

But he was always going to be thinking of this place, from now on. He was always going to be wanting to come back. Nothing that he could find out there would ever compare to what he had experienced right here.

Because as exhausted as he was, as utterly drained in body and mind, he still wanted  _more_. Because it had been  _that_   _good_.

It was deeply unsettling, knowing just how much power this place had over him.

Still, he couldn’t help the lazy grin on his face as the Observer gently guided him down to the floor of the chamber. A nest of data streams supported him up out of the depression of the gravity well, laying him to rest on the floor beside his underwear.

The Observer stayed with him, still caressing his neck and face. When he looked into its eye, it warbled quietly in a way he’d never heard before: a series of long, varied notes, more like music than electronic buzzing.

A shiver went up his spine.

“Shit,” Scott muttered hoarsely, the first coherent word he’d spoken in quite some time. He reached up a hand to place on his forehead. Even that small movement cost a great deal of effort.

“SAM... we’re fucked, aren’t we,” he said. His voice was husky and cracked.

“Yes, Scott,” said SAM. “I am sorry.”

He sounded genuinely contrite in Scott’s mind – contrite, and even a little ashamed.

“I have badly miscalculated. I am so, so sorry.”

“Ah, don’t be,” Scott sighed, head rolling to one side as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

He knew he would be safe in this buried, hidden chamber. He  _knew_. 

“You couldn’t have predicted everything that happened. I know you only meant well... s’not the end of the world, just the beginning of a weirder one. Love you, buddy.”

SAM acknowledged him in his mind as his thoughts grew quiet and dim.

The Observer continued to stroke his face, crooning its soft lullaby.


End file.
